Comfort
by Dana5
Summary: After Lava and Rockets Rommie is confused about her emotions and goes to Tyr for help.


Author= Dana  
  
Rating= PG-13  
  
Disclaimer= Andromeda and it's characters don't belong to me I only wished they did, so please don't sue.  
  
Spoilers= Lava and Rockets.  
  
A/N= I couldn't decide which ending to use so I did both; an alternate ending is in my other fic call Emotions. Please review cause this is my first fic.  
  
  
  
**  
  
She tried to tell herself that it wasn't spying it was simply security to make sure Molly wasn't a high guard officer assassin, she knew how far fetched and stupid that sounded but in the end she couldn't resist and activated the camera in Dylan's room. Dylan had one arm round Molly and the other behind his head. "We could have you stationed in 24 hours," he was explaining his proposal to her. "That soon huh!" she teased him by trailing her hand along his bare chest. He was obviously taken by her, "Well.emm. we could take the scenic route, you know it's like a 3 week tour of the restored systems common wealth signatory worlds. if you like," "Yes. I'd like that," she kisses him. "Ok. was that for luck." "Well you can never have enough luck," he smiles at her before rolling her over and kissing her.  
  
  
  
Rommie felt hurt when she saw Dylan, her Dylan on top of this woman he had only known for a day. What Tyr had said was starting to sink in, she had always tried to ignore what she felt for Dylan, it was just friendship. Besides she couldn't understand these emotions Harper had given her, so how did she know what she was feeling. Her android body walked down the corridor to her quarters, her mind was filled with a million questions and no answers. She really had no idea how humans could do this whole love thing. She sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chin.  
  
  
  
"Tyr thought I liked Dylan," she starts to list the evidence out loud to herself, "he is very attractive and amazing, but then Molly, off course she'll be gone in a few weeks. Am I just a toy for Dylan, I'm here when it's convenient and when Molly or Elsbeth or who ever the hell else is around I get kicked to the side like a broken puppet." She was getting angry at Dylan and that just confused her more. She ran through all the files she had on human behaviour as she compared it to Dylan's reactions, to hers, the crews, Tyr's comments a new thought entered the many hundreds. "Tyr," she said it out loud to make herself realise how ridiculous it sounded, "does he like me or could I be the one who likes him?" She thought for a moment, "No, he's Nietzschean what would he see in me, Nietzscheans go with Nietzscheans, it's rarely otherwise." She thought more, adding to her mounting confusion, "but Tyr's not exactly your ordinary run of the mill Nietzschean, but Dylan, this is to confusing I don't know what I feel, how is that possible." She was now passing the floor like an agitated cat, she established her link to Dylan's room, Molly was asleep sprawled over Dylan, but he was still awake, he watched her in awe stroking her blonde hair and letting his hand dance along her skin. He kissed her head gently before tightening his lovers' hold on her and falling asleep himself. "Ok, time to find out how I really feel and about who," she stormed out of her quarters and down the corridor.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Tyr half staggered into his quarters it had been a bad day, very bad "firstly I had go on a supply run with Dylan, that I found less than enjoyable. Then we were attacked by Ogami, then I was grilled by Rommie," (she can be quite frightening when she wants) he thought to himself before continuing "on top of all that my friend was killed and I'm still no closer to finding out who hired the Ogami. And to finish it all off Dylan comes in all loved up with Mandy, Mary or was it Molly, oh who the hell cares," he ran through his day before slamming his weapons belt down on the table. He sat on the chair, lounging back he closed his eyes, the events from earlier that day flashed through his mind and he snapped up, leaning forward he removed his boots and walked across the one room quarters. He pulled off his top letting it drop behind him, it landed partly on the silk of his bed sheets before falling off the foot onto the floor. On entering the en suite bathroom his movements activated the lights, "shower on, hot," he orders as he removes his tight leather pants. Stretching his arm out he tests the temperature before stepping under the warm streams of water. The beads form rivers as they slide over his muscled arms and toned abs. Supporting himself by his arms on the wall he allows the water to stream over him relaxing his bruised body. He ever so slightly calms down but not for long, "I trek across who knows how many systems, my friend dies and for what to save him and his new little toy and why, so Rommie won't cry."  
  
He gets out of the shower and wraps a crisp white towel round his waist, he looks in the mirror and starts a conversation with himself, "why do I even care if Rommie's upset she's a machine." His reflection answers his rhetorical question, "because if Dylan died she would kill me and even though I'm a Nietzschean she's an android and warship so my ass would pretty much be gone," with a growl he steps back into his room. It's pretty basic, small kitchen, table, storage units, couch and his double bed raised up two steps, en suit bathroom. He dries off and leaves the towel where it falls he wasn't in the mood to be Mr clean and tidy. Slipping between the silk sheets Tyr raised his hands behind his head "lights off," the lights quickly dimmed to nothing. Closing his eyes he started to drift off before again the earlier events of that day and his friends death danced through his mind.  
  
  
  
The door chime snapped him out his disturbing dream. He lay there for a few moments, "It can't be important or it would have went over com," he closed his eyes again ignoring his unknown visitor. It chimed again, Tyr didn't even bother to stir this time, visitors were the last thing he needed now. Without a command the door slid open spreading a beam of light with a cut out silhouette across the floor. Tyr propped himself up with his arms as the figure moved into the room again plunging it into darkness. Being Nietzschean has it's advantages, Tyr easily made out the distinct figure of Rommie, she drew closer, she had changed out the clothes she had on earlier and was now adorned in a black tank top and combats.  
  
  
  
"Rommie, what are you doing here," she didn't answer him but when she reached his side in one quick move she straddled him, pulled his hands up over his head pinning him down before pressing her lips passionately onto his. She deepened the kiss with no resistance from Tyr. Still forcing him down she slid under the covers to be closer to his naked body. She trailed small kisses along his throat and over his chest, small shivers ran through his body at the pleasure he felt. But inside he knew this was wrong, "She was upset because of Dylan and probably confused and I'm upset because Ferahr died. I want comfort, need it so does she but I can't do this to her, I can't, won't." he twisted his hands round her wrists, rolling her onto her back. She's stronger than Tyr so to keep her down he forced her arms behind her back, wrapped his legs round hers before forcing his weight down on her. "Rommie." he suddenly had no idea what to say to her. She turned her head away but he quickly and gently brought it up so he could look her in the eye. They were red and tears streamed from them "Oh, Rommie," Tyr said in a caring, loving voice that he rarely used.  
  
  
  
"I. I love Dylan," was all she could whimper out. He released his tight grip on her and instead pulled her into a friendly hug. He rested his chin on her delicate hair and stroked her back, he felt her relax onto him. "I was confused, Harper gave me emotions and I don't understand them, I compared my reactions and everyone else's to the behaviour files I have and that just confused me more," she stopped briefly before continuing "I wasn't sure even if I liked Dylan or you or if you liked me.I feel so stupid."  
  
  
  
Tyr let out a small laugh "My Lady," he kissed her forehead gently "you are just confused, telling if you love someone can't be decided by comparing behaviour." She looked up at him still a little confused. "You process reactions like a machine, although you're inside body is a machine you are not. Use your instincts and emotions to decide, as you did just now, you realised your feelings were for Dylan and not me." She snuggled in closer to him enjoying the comforting feeling and gentle words.  
  
  
  
"So what do I do now?"  
  
"You talk to Dylan,"  
  
"But Molly,"  
  
"Molly will be gone soon you can talk to him then,"  
  
"Will.will you help me," she asked sheepishly.  
  
Tyr smiled down at her "of course," they both lay in each others arms enjoying the feeling of friendship and comfort before they fall into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Tyr stood outside Dylan's quarters with a rather agitated Andromeda at his side, "Well," he quizzed her.  
  
"Well, what. I don't know."  
  
"Rommie, Molly left a week ago and I doubt Dylan was that interested in her to begin with."  
  
"What if he's not ready, maybe this was a bad idea," she searched for excuses "what if he doesn't feel the same about me."  
  
Tyr was less than impressed by her attempts "That's a lot of what ifs," he rubbed her shoulder with his hands to relax her "now get in there and tell him how you feel."  
  
She smiled weekly at him "I. I can't," her face fell.  
  
"You can't talk to Dylan but you can march into my room, pin me to my bed and." she cuts him off.  
  
"I get it, but this is different," she avoided eye contact with him, they can be very powerful. Pulling her face up to his he stared deep into her eyes as she was forced to do the same.  
  
"You love him, you want him and you can get him, all you have to do is walk in there and tell him."  
  
Damn his eyes she thought to herself. "Ok, Tyr you win," she reached up and gently kissed his cheek before turning to Dylan's door, she pressed the chime button on the door panel, almost immediately it glided open with a whoosh as she vanished inside. Tyr turned away and stroked his cheek as he headed down the corridor "Dylan you lucky son of a bitch," he smiled.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Rommie was left face to face with Dylan "Rommie what can I do for you."  
  
She panicked and just blurred it out "Dylan I'm in love with you," she metaphorically kicked herself as Dylan looked at her shocked but a small smile trekked across his face. He moved towards her, he grabbed her arm pulling her close to him, he passionately pressed his lips on hers and she returned the gesture.  
  
They briefly pulled apart "I love you too Rommie," he kissed her again before lifting her up and carried her over to his bed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
